bad_education_bbc_threefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Solemani
Sarah Solemani is an award winning English Actress Writer and Activist best known for starring in the BAFTA winning sitcom Him & Her and playing Renee Zellwegers best friend 'Miranda' in Working Title's Bridget Jones' Baby for which she was nominated for an Evening Standard Best Actress Award. Born in the London Borough of Camden and grew up in Crouch End. Her father is a Persian Jewish mathematics lecturer (now retired). Her mother a sociology teacher of Irish descent died of cancer when she was 16. After passing her A levels at the Henrietta Barnett School she took a gap year before reading Social and Political Sciences at New Hall Cambridge and graduated with an MA. At Cambridge she joined the Cambridge University Footlights Dramatic Club and became social secretary during her first year replacing Dan Stevens and eventually became vice president. She went down in Footlights history for writing the biggest all-female comedy sketch ever performed on a Footlights stage writing twenty five female students into her sketch 'Brawl'.Solemani was awarded third place in the Barry Amiel and Norman Melburn Trust/New Statesman Prize for New Political Writing on the subject: "Do women's rights remain the privilege of the developed world?" in 2005. In 2011 she won the Royal Television Society award for best Comedy Performance for her role in Him & Her along with her co-star Russell Tovey.In 2012,she was named one of the year's Broadcast Hot Shots.Sarah is against the criminalisation of sex workers and has been a champion for sex worker rights since 2002. She was nominated by the English Collective of Prostitutes to represent them in Parliament in order to halt further efforts to criminalise clients. She was a vocal supporter of former shadow Home Secretary Yvette Cooper in the 2015 Labour Leadership race. She has introduced Cooper at various Labour Party events and has contributed to her speeches.She married Daniel Ingram, a sustainable investment expert specialising in climate change in Petah Tikva, Israel on 3 June 2012. Their daughter was born in December 2013.The couple revealed their daughter's Godparents at a ceremony in the New London Synagogue. Their child's Godfather is comedian Simon Amstell and Godmother is Dr Orlanda Ward, a gender and politics expert and teaching fellow at University College London.Here are some of her credits 2003 Red Cap Gillian Jennings TV series 2005 Mrs Henderson Presents Vera Film 2006 Undone Edna Radio series 2006 Hyperdrive Alie TV series 2007 Living with Two People You Like Individually... But Not as a Couple Antonia TV series – Pilot 2007 Roman's Empire Jenny TV series 2007 Suburban Shootout Donna TV series 2010–2013 Him & Her Becky TV series 2011 Silent Witness Mary Olivant TV series – episode 109 ("The Prodigal") 2011 Psychoville Emily TV series 2011 Coma Girl Siobhan TV series – Pilot 2011 Uptown Downstairs Abbey Lady Mary TV series – special for Comic Relief 2012 The Borgias Magdelena TV series 2012 Skins Celia Champion TV Series 2012–2014 Bad Education Miss Gulliver10 TV series 2013 Love Matters Aphrodite Fry20 TV series – episode 109 ("Aphrodite Fry") 2013–14 The Wrong Mans Lizzie Green TV series 2013 Crackanory Narrator TV series 2014 The Secrets Charlotte TV series 2015 The Bad Education Movie Miss Gulliver10 Film 2015 Hector Sara Film 2016 The Five Pru Carew TV series 2016 Bridget Jones's Baby Miranda Film 2017 No Offence DCI Christine Lickberg TV series Stage 2000 The Graduate Elaine Gielgud Theatre21 2007 Burning Cars Hampstead Theatre22 2009 Pornography Tricycle Theatre23 2012 The House of Bernarda Alba Maryam Almeida Theatre24